doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Identical Scarecrow
Identical Scarecrow is an episode of the 1979 series. Plot It's a cold day and Nobita and Doraemon are heading back home while trying to bear with the chilly weather. As they reach the Nobi residence gate, they notice two horsetails growing near the gate indicating that Spring must be arriving. Nobita decides that he'll pluck one of them and show it to Shizuka, however Doraemon stops him and tells him not to disturb it as someone must have taken the time to grow it in such a difficult place. Nobita agrees and they decide to let it grow. As they open the front door, they notice that a girl is looking at the horsetails and is about to pluck it. They stop her and tell her to let the horsetails grow, causing the girl to storm off. Upon this, they realize that people might come and pluck the horsetails while they're not looking. With determination, Nobita decides that he'll guard the horsetails, before chickening out due to the cold and asking Doraemon whether they can take turns looking after it. As they discuss whether this is a good idea or not, Tamako opens the front door and orders Nobita to come inside and do his homework. Nobita asks Doraemon what they should do as he'll be worried while doing his homework. Doraemon gets an idea and pulls out a new gadget : the Identical Scarecrow. He tells Nobita to blow the bottom tube to create a scarecrow, which Nobita does and creates a scarecrow version of himself. Thus, they can place the scarecrow near the horsetails to scare off anyone trying to pluck it. They head back inside and the scarecrow does its job of scaring off someone from plucking the horsetails. Satisfied, they go back to Nobita's room and Nobita starts to do his homework, while hoping that horsetails are safe. Just as Doraemon assures him that it'll be alright, they hear a familiar voice. When they look outside the window, they see that Suneo is looking at the horsetails and is going to pluck it. The scarecrow tries to scare him off, but Suneo is more amused over a scarecrow version of Nobita and starts to beat it up. Nobita and Doraemon quickly head downstairs but it's too late: the scarecrow is destroyed and Suneo takes one of the horsetails and runs off. Doraemon decides that they'll have to make a better scarecrow to scare Suneo off. He gets the idea to go to Gian, who's practicing his singing at the empty lot, and tricks him into blowing a red tube to show off his powerful lung capacity. Gian agrees and blows into the tube which connects to an Identical Scarecrow, creating a scarecrow version of Gian. Meanwhile, Suneo gives the plucked horsetail to Shizuka as an early spring gift, who is very happy and thanks him. Overjoyed, Suneo then decides to get another horsetail from Nobita's house and runs off, causing Shizuka to get a little concerned. As Suneo heads to Nobita's house, he hides in one of the poles and sees that Nobita and Doraemon have created a Gian scarecrow to scare him off from plucking the horsetail. Feeling intimidated, Suneo decides to tell Gian about this. Gian is furious that Nobita and Doraemon tricked him into creating a scarecrow and decides to head to their house to confront them, while Suneo tags along. Gian calls them out while the scarecrow version of him tries to scare him off. He decides to beat the scarecrow version to prove his strength, causing Nobita and Doraemon to head downstairs. As they reach outside the gate, Gian destroys the scarecrow in one single punch and warns Nobita and Doraemon that they'll be next if they ever trick him again. As Gian and Suneo gleefully walk off, Nobita asks Doraemon to give him another piece of the Identical Scarecrow. Doraemon gives him the last piece and Nobita decides that instead of someone scary like Gian, they should have a scarecrow version of someone loving to deceive people. He goes to the park and asks Shizuka to blow the red tube for his sake. Shizuka agrees and starts blowing into the tube creating a scarecrow version of herself without her knowing. As Suneo begins to walk back to the Nobi residence, he sees a scarecrow version of Shizuka and decides that it wouldn't be scary as Shizuka is sweet and wouldn't scare him. He goes to the Shizuka scarecrow and tells it that he's going to pluck the horsetail, causing it to angrily scream at him and knock him to the ground. Startled and frightened, Suneo apologizes and flees in terror. Unfortunately, while all of this is happening, the real Shizuka shows up and witnesses the entire shenanigan. She chastises Nobita and Doraemon for tricking her and storms off before Nobita can give an explanation. Nobita in turn scolds Doraemon for giving a terrible gadget that made Shizuka angry at them. Doraemon calms him down and tells him that someone would take the horsetail anyway even if they had the scarecrow up. Nobita asks Doraemon whether they could plant the horsetail somewhere far off where no one would be able to pluck them. Doraemon agrees and they use the Anywhere Door to plant the horsetail in an island where Spring has already arrived. While they're doing this Tamako shows up at Nobita's room and sees an spare piece of the Identical Scarecrow on the ground. As Nobita and Doraemon arrive back to his room, Tamako scolds Nobita for wasting his time and orders him to do his homework. She creates a scarecrow version of herself to keep an eye on him while she relaxes at home. Nobita pleads Doraemon to do something about the scarecrow version of his mom who is glaring at him. Doraemon tells him that there's nothing he can do as his mom makes for a scary scarecrow. The episode ends with Nobita crying to Doraemon to do something. Characters *Doraemon *Nobita Nobi *Suneo Honekawa *Shizuka Minamoto *Takeshi Gouda *Tamako Nobi Gadgets Used * Identical Scarecrow * Anywhere Door Trivia Gallery Names In Different Languages Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes in 1982